


Day 25 - Restraints

by broken_fannibal



Series: Whumptober 2018 [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ... i really hope i covered everything. im bad with tagging today, BDSM, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Panic Attacks, Safeword Fail, Safeword Use, Sub Magnus Bane, i guess, ish, pls tell me if theres anything i need to tag, that i missed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Magnus is tied up, gets triggered, starts panicking and says his safeword. But Alec doesn't hear him the first time. cue additional angst(idk I felt like I had to write a detailed summary/description cause this is a touchy subject and I couldn't really express everything in the tags)





	Day 25 - Restraints

He lay on the bed on his belly, his arms bound behind his back.

Alec rubbed over his thighs, worked his way up to his butt. He nipped at the sensitive skin with his teeth.

Magnus moaned. He could feel Alec hot breath on his skin.

When Alec reached his arms, he untied them for a moment. He wrapped the leather straps tighter around his arms.

Magnus gave a choked gasp.

Alec shuffled higher, he leaned on Magnus´ arms with one hand, while he slid the other up Magnus’ neck into his hair and pressed him down into the sheets.

Magnus turned his head to the side in a desperate attempt to breathe.

Alec gave a cold chuckle. He slid his hand up the long hair and pulled Magnus head back.

Magnus struggled, his heart hammered in his chest, he tried to get his hands free. But it was impossible. Panic settled his gut, ice cold and heavy. His throat was tight, he could barely breathe.

“It’s no use. You’re not getting out unless I let you.” Alec whispered into his ear.

Magnus’ eyes widened.

Alec let go of his hair and his head dropped back onto the sheets.

His breath was rough, it went faster and faster. He could barely think. Safeword. Now.

Then he stopped. No. He shouldn’t spoil this just because he felt a bit uncomfortable. He tried to push the panic down. Tried to-

Alec slapped his ass. “Hey! Pay attention.”

Magnus shivered and nodded. His voice was gone. He took deep breaths- or at least he tried to. He barely registered what Alec did, he just felt his arms tied behind his back and his body open and vulnerable. He wanted to get away. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t do this. No!

“Alec!” he croaked. He could barely hear himself over the rush of blood in his ears. He said his safeword.

And waited.

But there was no reaction. Alec continued touching him.

He shuddered, struggled again. He turned his head to the side. Said it again. Louder this time.

Alec stilled.

Gentle hands on his shoulders.

“Magnus?”

His hands were being untied.

“Hey. Magnus, what happened?” Alec turned him onto his back. His voice was soft.

Magnus stared up at him, incapable of words. His throat was still tight.

Alec leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. He wiped the tears away. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He lay down next to Magnus and wrapped his arms around him.

Magnus shivered and felt new tears run down his cheeks. He couldn’t stop them.

But it was okay.

Alec was there.

He cared. He held him. Whispered soothing words.

Magnus swallowed hard. He buried his face in the crook of Alec’s neck.

Alec planted a soft kiss on his shoulder and caressed his back. He could feel Magnus shake with quiet sobs. No word came over his lips, no matter how many times Alec tried to talk to him, to get any kind of response. It felt like claws sinking into his heart. Because he did not know what happened. What went wrong. What he had done wrong.

But maybe now wasn't the time to get answers. He kept caressing Magnus´ back, kept telling him it was okay now, that he was safe.

Not too long after Magnus´ movements slowed down, then he stilled. His breath evened out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
